


Jealous Guy

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ron's favourite issue of Quidditch Monthly, but now- it's ruined!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Guy

“ Hey, Harry, you're just in time,” greeted Ron, as Harry came through the Floo at the Burrow.

“ In time for what?” asked Harry, brushing the soot off his Auror robes. “ Gin not here yet?” 

They all looked over at the family clock, where Ginny's hand was firmly pointed at 'Holyhead'.

“ Perfect!” said George, gleefully. “ You don't want your wife to catch you gawking at other witches now, do you?” 

“ Excuse me?” asked Harry, surprised. “ I don't 'gawk' at other witches.” 

“ Relax,” grinned Ron. He pulled a thin brown paper bag out from his side. “ Look, it's the Sexiest Players issue of Quidditch Monthly. Wonder who made the cover this year?” he asked rhetorically.

George grinned cheekily. “ Bet it's that Beater from the Montrose Magpies, you know, the one with the big 'Bludgers'. How she stays on her broom with those two big-”

“ Nah, it's gotta be the Cannon's Seeker, Ash Benson. I don't know what it is about her, but boy, she can shoot her Quaffle into my hoops any day,” sighed Ron.

“ Gee, wouldn't be her bushy hair now, would it? Merlin, you must be missing Hermione something bad,” chuckled George. Hermione was visiting her parents in Australia to update them on the plans for hers and Ron's wedding next month. 

“ Who do you reckon it will be, Harry?” asked Ron, watching as Harry shrugged off his robes and prepared a sandwich in the kitchen. He took a bite just as Ron asked, and his reply was muffled. 

“ Come again?” asked George, sitting next to Ron. Harry swallowed.

“Ginny. She's my sexiest player,” he said, slightly embarrassed.

Ron and George screwed up their nose. “ Ginny?” asked Ron in disbelief.

“ Our sister, Ginny?” asked George.

Harry rolled his eyes. “ How many Ginny's do you know? Yes, your sister! She is the sexiest witch to play Quidditch-ever!” he stated, almost defiantly.

George and Ron shuddered. “If you say so,” said Ron, in a disbelieving tone. “ Okay, ready!” He held the paper bag up, in anticipation of a grand opening. Harry watched on in amusement.

“ Ta-dah!” announced Ron, then froze.

“Let's see,” cried George, then he, too, froze. 

“ Let me guess, it's Oliver Wood,” grinned Harry. “ Now he's sexy!” he winked at the two.

Ron shook his head and slowly turned the magazine around so Harry could see the cover.

“Guess you were right,” said George. 

Harry's jaw dropped open. There, on the cover, proclaiming her to be the Sexiest Quidditch Player of the Year, was his wife. His Ginny. Looking fiercely into the camera, wearing boy shorts and an athletic bra. Her body had been oiled up, showcasing her taught abdomen and, as she grabbed her broom, her muscled arms.

He gasped as photo Ginny winked at him and blew him a kiss.

“Quick, open it, let's see the other players,” implored George.

Ron turned the magazine back and started to flick through the pages. “ Bloody hell, there's a four page spread of her,” he said.

“ Give it to me,” said George, almost ripping the magazine out of Ron's hands. “ There,” he sighed. “ Oh, I forgot about Mitchell from the Tornadoes. She's hot.” 

“ Who's hot?” asked Angelina, just coming through the Floo.

George tossed the magazine back to Ron quickly. “ You. You look hot; flustered. Busy day, love?” 

Angelina looked suspiciously between Ron and George, then turned to Harry. “Ginny not here yet?” 

Harry shook his head, glancing back at the clock. Ginny's hand was still on 'Holyhead'.

“ Shall we go?” asked George, leaving Ron's side and coming over to Angelina. She nodded, and the two farewelled the others.

Ron took the magazine out again. He flicked through the magazine. “ Hmm, she's not bad, oh, Gin's team mate, Casey made it too. You'd expect some of the Hapries to make it in the list. Now, she's hot!” he exclaimed.

Harry frowned as Ron held the magazine up again. He recognised Ginny's fellow Chaser, having had her and the rest of the team to his and Ginny's home for dinner often. Casey was a sweet girl, and she and Ginny got on well.

“ Wouldn't that be a great job, getting to massage the hot Quidditch players,” sighed Ron. “ There's a story here on the team behind the team. You know, all the support staff. Or what about the ones who have to strap the girls up when they have an injury,” he continued.

“Guys play Quidditch too, Ron,” reminded Harry. He hated being reminded of the many injuries Ginny had sustained since she had started playing professionally. Most were minor, but still, it was hard to see her hurt and in pain.

“ Well, they should have women strappers for the blokes, shouldn't they?” teased Ron. “ Their injuries might not hurt so much if they were being treated by a pretty healer or strapper,” he smirked.

“ What sexist nonsense is that?” asked Audrey, coming downstairs.

“ Erm, hello Audrey,” said Ron weakly. “ Didn't know you were upstairs.” 

“ I just put Molly down for her nap. She was holding out, hoping to see her Auntie Din and Uncle Hairy, but I told her she might see them after her nap,” said Audrey, smiling at Harry.

He beamed back at her. One of the best things about his family was that they were all starting to have kids. Harry loved spending time with Teddy, his godson, and being an uncle to Victoire, Dominique and little Molly. 

“ Uncle Hairy,” snorted Ron.

“ What's that you're reading?” asked Audrey, spotting the magazine. She swiped it from Ron's side. “ Oh wow, what a great photo of Ginny! Aren't you proud, Harry?” 

Harry nodded. He was proud of Ginny, he just didn't like the thought of other people, ie men, looking at that magazine and getting ideas about his sexy wife.

“ She looks so strong, so fierce. Exactly how she plays Quidditch. Luckily you get to see the other side of her,” said Audrey.

“ What do you mean? Ginny's always been tough and strong,” said Ron.

Audrey sighed and shook her head. “ You brothers are sometimes so clueless about your sister. You refuse to think of her as a mature young woman, a beautiful, mature young woman.”

Ron shrugged. “ It's just Ginny.”

The witch herself stepped out of the Floo in time to hear Ron's statement.“What's just Ginny?” She dropped her training bag, walked over to Harry to kiss him and hug him briefly, before taking the other half of his sandwich and walking into the lounge towards Ron and Audrey.

“ Congratulations, Ginny. Despite what Ron thinks, I think it's very well deserved,” said Audrey, heading for the stairs when she heard Molly call out.

Ginny arched an eyebrow at Ron. “ What's Audrey on about?” She took a bite of her sandwich.

Ron sheepishly held up the magazine. Ginny gulped as she saw herself on the cover.   
“ Oh,” she squeaked, paling.

“ I agree with Audrey. I always think of you as the Sexiest Player,” said Harry, coming over to her and slipping his hands around his waist, bring her back flush against him. He whispered something in her ear that made her blush.

“ Yeah, well, you're married to her,” said Ron, grumpily. “It's all ruined. This is my favourite issue, and it's ruined because my sister is the (gulp) Sexiest Player, and one of my sisters-in-law thinks I'm sexist.”

“ You are when it come to Quidditch,” said Audrey, carrying little Molly down the stairs. “ I swear she knows when you come through the Floo,” she said to Ginny, who eagerly took her niece from Audrey. 

“ Hey!” complained Ron. “ That's not fair.” 

“ Arn Dinny!” cried Molly happily. Ginny kissed her niece and cuddled her close.

“ You think male players should have female strappers and masseurs, and vice versa. Weren't you saying it would be a great job to massage the players?” asked Audrey, in her matter of fact way. 

“ The hot players,” corrected Ron. “ I wouldn't want to massage Montgomery, that's for sure.” He chuckled and looked to Harry for support, but instead found three angry faces staring at him.

“What? She must have giant genes, is all I'm saying,” said Ron, defensively. 'Big lady' he mouthed, his arms open wide.

“ If you weren't getting married in a month, I swear I'd hex you so bad right now,” said Ginny, angrily. “As it is, I wouldn't want to upset Hermione.” 

“ Hell no, don't upset 'Mione,” said Ron, hastily. “ I'm just saying-” 

“ Shut up!” cried Harry, Ginny and Audrey.

“ Shu up,” said Molly, giggling.

“ Oh!” gasped Audrey, her hand covering her mouth in shock as she looked at her daughter.

“ Shu up. Shu up,” chanted Molly.

Harry and Ginny tried not to laugh at the horrific expression on Audrey's face. “ Here, go to Uncle Hairy,” said Ginny, handing the little girl over.

Molly giggled and tried to take Harry's glasses. He tickled her and she laughed loudly, then kissed his cheek. “ Shu up,” she told him lovingly.

“ How about Sssshhh,” said Harry, placing his fingers on her lips.

“ Ssshhh,” she agreed, placing her fingers on his lips and giggling when he pretended to bite them.

Harry lay her face down in his arms and 'flew' her around the room. “ Let's go outside and fly to Grandma and Grandpa,” he suggested.

“ That's right, abandon me to your wife and Audrey,” called Ron, as he went outside. He looked back at the two witches. “ My favourite sister and my favourite sister-in-law,” he said weakly, smiling at them.

They didn't smile back.

Audrey spoke first, her voice strong. “ I know I'm not your favourite sister-in-law, Ron, but you are my daughter's uncle, so I feel I must speak my mind. I want my daughter to grow up strong and confident in her abilities, not her looks. As her mother, I will teach her to read, to speak her mind, to learn, to love. As her uncle, I want you to be there for her, to guide her, to show her the unconditional love that this family is famous for,” she said.

“ I-I will, Audrey. I do,” stammered Ron, uncomfortable at being put on the spot by Audrey. Ginny stay silent but supportive at Audrey's side.

“ One day you may have a daughter. What if that was her posing on the cover?” demanded Audrey. She held the magazine up. “ What do you actually see when you look at this photo?” 

Ron tried to squirm away. “ It's my baby sister! Naked, on the cover of the magazine!” 

Ginny and Audrey gasped, but it was Harry who spoke, having just come back inside. “ That's enough!” he said to Ron, roughly.

Audrey stepped closer to Ron. “ I see a strong, proud woman, who has worked tirelessly to achieve her goal of playing professional Quidditch. Men like you who read this issue because of the whole 'sexy' thing are ridiculous. You know your sister, you know what it's taken her to get to the top of her field, of the separations she and Harry have had to endure. Yet through it all, despite it all, she has made it to the top, and for that you should be proud of her. She is a strong witch, a role model for little girls everywhere. I'd be proud to have my daughter take after her aunt,” said Audrey.

“ Thank you, Audrey, that really means a lot,” said Ginny, softly. The two witches exchanged smiles.

“ Right then, that's the veggie garden sorted. Hello Ginny, love. Are you and Harry staying for tea?” asked Molly, coming in with a basket full of vegetables.

Ginny hugged her mother. “ Actually, I think I just want to go home, if that's all right with you, Harry?” she asked.

Harry nodded. 

“ I'll just go say goodbye to Dad,” said Ginny, walking outside.

“ I'll come with you and get Molly,” said Audrey.

“ She's with Arthur in his shed,” called Harry, as she followed behind Ginny.

Molly, sensing tension, smiled uneasily. “ Ronald, you staying for dinner?” 

“ Yes thanks, Mum,” he called. He looked at Harry. “ I'm sorry,” he said.

Harry shrugged. “ It's not me you need to apologise to,” he said. He gathered his cloak and threw it over his arm before picking up Ginny's training bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

Ginny came back inside, piggy backing Molly. The little girl was laughing, “ More, Dinny, more,” she begged, as Ginny trotted around the lounge. She pretended to collapse in the kitchen, next to Harry. She held out her arms to him and he took her off Ginny's back.

“ Ssshhh,” whispered Molly, placing her fingers on his lips again.

“ Ssshhh,” he agreed, doing the same. She nipped his finger with her baby teeth, making his gasp, then chuckle.

Grandma Molly took little Molly from him. “ Say bye bye to Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry,” she told he little girl.

“ Bye Arn Dinny, bye Unca Hairy,” she called, waving.

“ Gin, wait,” called Ron, hurrying off the lounge. “ I really am sorry. I-er, I think it's a really good story about you.” 

“ You mean you actually read the article?” asked Ginny, amused.

Ron nodded. “ Did you really mean it, that I was one of the early influences of your career?” he asked.

Ginny nodded. “ Of course you were. Some of the plays you came up with were brilliant, and I admired you for the way you played Keeper for Gryffindor, despite being as nervous as hell before each match.” 

“ Thanks, Gin,” said Ron.

She nodded, and the siblings exchanged a smile.

“ We'll see you soon,” said Ginny, kissing little Molly once more. She and Harry left through the Floo. 

Not long after, Percy came through. He greeted his mother, taking his daughter from her and going over to sit next to his wife.

“Hello, dear. What are you reading?” he asked.

Audrey held up Ron's magazine. “ Is that-is that Ginny?” asked Percy, in disbelief.

“ Yes. Great photo, isn't it?” asked Audrey.

Percy looked horrified. “ She's half naked!” 

Audrey sighed. From the kitchen, Ron shook his head as Percy implored him with his eyes to back him up.

“ Daddy, shu up,” said Molly, giving him an angelic smile.

“ Percy, dear,” began Audrey. “ Your sister...” 

Ron slipped upstairs. He knew how that was going to go. He figured he'd give them ten, fifteen minutes to let Audrey say her piece.

He chuckled to think of Molly telling her daddy to shut up, but it reminded him of what Audrey had said. One day, he might have a daughter and yes, he would want her to be strong, independent and proud. Just like Hermione. Just like Ginny.

He found himself standing outside Ginny's old bedroom. Now they used it for the next generation, which so far was all girls. Still, Angelina was expecting, and Ron knew if it was a boy they'd name him Fred.

He opened Ginny's door and went inside. Funny, it hadn't changed much over the years. Ginny had added photos of the family and their Hogwarts friends during her school years, but otherwise it was the same as always. The same Harpy posters dominated the walls. And Ron understood.

Ginny had always said she wanted to fly for the Harpies. Despite them brush offs from her brothers to allow her to join their games, she still managed to teach herself to fly, and then made the Gryffindor team early on. She went through a war, with nearly a year separation from Harry. Ron knew the sacrifices she had made to play the game she loved. Still, she went on to make her dreams a reality.

Audrey was right. Ginny was someone little kids could look up to. If he had a daughter, he'd want her to be fiery and strong, but also know she was loved, and had the support of her family. Ron would want his daughter to be just like his sister.

“ I get it,” he said aloud. “ I am proud of you, Ginny. Each and every day.” He found some parchment and quickly wrote her a note. He figured he had about five more minutes before Audrey would ease up on Percy.

/*/*/*/*

Ginny showered while Harry went to get take away for tea. They were both quiet as they ate, lost in their own thoughts. Ginny did the few dishes they had while Harry went to his office in their home to unpack his case.

He briefly wrote some notes on a case he was following before packing up and heading to their bedroom. Ginny was already in bed, reading a note. Harry quickly showered and pulled on some pyjama bottoms before climbing into bed with her. He lay his head on her tummy, his arms around her hips, smiling as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Knut for your thoughts,” she said softly, knowing something was troubling him.

He hesitated, turning his face to drop a kiss on her abdomen. “Mnijit,” he said, his voice muffled.

“ Pardon?” laughed Ginny, for it had tickled.

“ I'm an idiot. I'm as bad as Ron,” he sighed.

“ No-one's as bad as Ron,” chuckled Ginny, “ although there is hope for him yet.” She handed Harry the note of apology the owl had brought earlier.

Harry read it. “ That's nice. So was what Audrey said, about you being a role model for Molly.” 

“ Audrey was a nice surprise, wasn't she?” chuckled Ginny.

Harry smiled, but looked up at her, his face serious. “ I was jealous,” he admitted. “ I get jealous,” he amended.

“ What? Of who?” asked Ginny, surprised. When he didn't answer, she slid down the bed so they were laying face to face. “ Who, Harry?” she asked softly.

He stared at her. They were so close he could see every freckle on her face up close. Her button nose, her luscious lips, those eyes of hers...those eyes, blazing, the last thing he'd seen before Voldemort-

“ Harry, please,” implored Ginny, her tone one of hurt.

“ They touch you, all the time,” he whispered.

“ Who?” asked Ginny, completely confused.

“ Them. The strappers, the masseurs, hell, whoever oiled you up for the cover. They touched you, and you're mine,” he said, then groaned and placed his head against her forehead and closed his eyes. “Mnijit.” 

“ My idiot,” agreed Ginny. “ Hey!” She tilted his head back so she could look him in the eyes. Reluctantly he opened his.

“ It's just their job,” she reminded him. “I'm just another body that they need to strap, or rub down, or oil up. It's not personal, and you know that, Harry,” she said gently.

He nodded.

“ Is it- was the cover too much?” asked Ginny hesitantly. “ I had no idea I'd make the cover, or that they'd use a shot like that,” she said.

“ Guys will be looking at it, at you and getting ideas,” he said, grimacing. “ I hate that.” 

“ I can't stop what anyone thinks of me, or what they say. Harry, this is just like when you were named Wizard of the Year and received all that fan mail,” she reminded him.

“ I know,” said Harry. “ I don't know why I feel like this, but I do.” 

Ginny knew it was still hard for Harry to talk about his emotions, especially, like now, when he was struggling to understand why he was feeling the way he was.

She tilted his head back to face her again. “ Remember when my hamstring was tight, and I had to get it strapped?” 

Harry nodded. 

“If the strapper didn't do his job right, I'd get injured and he'd be in trouble. What do you think of when you're rubbing my thigh, Harry,” she asked in a teasing,husky voice.

He smiled softly at her. “ How it feels to have your thighs wrapped around me,” he confessed.

Ginny nodded encouragingly. “ And when I get a rub down after the game, it's so my body can recover quicker, so I'll be ready for the next match. What are you thinking when you touch me all over?” she asked.

Harry rolled so she was under him, and he settled between her legs. “ How soft your skin is. How perfect our bodies fit together. How you're mine and I'm yours,” he admitted.

“ I am yours. I wear your ring, and it's your name, ' Potter', on my jersey. I have only loved, will only love, one man and that's you, Harry,” she said, her hands cupping his cheeks.

He growled and kissed her hard. “ I'm an idiot, aren't I?” he asked.

“ My idiot,” she agreed, smoothing the hair away from his forehead.

“ Forgive me?” he asked, kissing her slowly but passionately.

“ Mmm, always,” said Ginny, her hands roaming his body.

They made love, then lay close together, talking about anything and everything. It was moments like this that Harry treasured more than anything. Just him and Ginny, and the rest of the world be damned.

“ Gin?” he asked, his head on her chest.

“ Yes, love?” she said drowsily.

“ When you do your contract negotiations next year, can you stipulate that, when it comes to oiling you up for a photo shoot, that will be my job?” he asked, only half joking.

“ Yes, love,” she said, to appease his mind. 

“ I don't know why you put up with me sometimes,” he said softly.

“You do have some redeeming qualities,” grinned Ginny. “ You do give good foot rubs, and make damn good breakfasts. And I love to see you with the kids,” she added.

Harry's hand slipped to her abdomen and he rubbed it tenderly. Ginny knew he wanted to start a family of their own. “ Soon,” she whispered. “ Then you'll never have to worry about someone else strapping me up, or massaging me or anything,” she told him.

Harry smiled. “ I can't wait,” he said.

“ I know,” she replied.

Harry's jealousy never fully went away, but he learned to bite his tongue when he heard fans at the match going on about his wife's butt, or worse. Ginny would have many more magazine covers, and Harry did indeed try to get there to oil her up if the session required it. 

Now he tried to tamper down a feeling of jealousy as he watched his son feast from his mother. The possessive way James' hand held Ginny's breast, and the eye to eye contact the two shared made him feel positively obsolete.

Still, he had learned to share a part of Ginny with the Quidditch world. Now, he would learn to share Ginny with his son, and the children to follow. He smiled in the knowledge that it was always his arms she rested in at night.

His woman, his wife, mother of his child.

His Ginny.

His.


End file.
